Pitiful
by Cindre
Summary: Duo and Heero are captured. What's gonna happen to them? Slash.


Series: Gundam Wing Title: Pitiful Written: 07 January 2003 Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Heero/Duo Words: 1,146 Warnings: PWP, Songfic, Violence, Angst.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
Summary: Duo and Heero are captured. What's gonna happen to them?

:: As I recall with my stomach turning I was hiding away from myself, away from you Like nothing, though something was terribly wrong And I admit that I was only waiting for the right time Night time, the right moment for you to look away Though you never did, I pretended for a while So I could walk where I don't belong::

We're caught by the enemy. This is not going to be pretty. At least they don't have DeathScythe Hell or Wing Zero. That would really be hell. To know that we handed weapons of mass destruction to the enemy. Oh yeah, that would be fabulous. Right at the peak of the war.

Heero looks at me, then he jumps over his cuffs so they are in front of him now. I do the same, wondering what his intentions are. He walks over to me and combs through my hair, finding a lock pick and using it on mine and his cuffs. How did he know?

I smile, remembering what Heero has always told me. He always says when I ask about it, "I got to know you. Now I know everything about you, Duo Maxwell. Inside and out." Then he smiles. It's always his answer. He's awfully smug about being my lover. I'm happy that we got put in the same cell. At least I get to be with him for longer than 10 minutes (as it usually goes, we're in war here). The only time we usually get to spend together is during briefing or after small missions. I'm so happy to be with him now. I'm not alone with the enemy.

Just then the enemy comes in. OZ soldiers. Here we go, Heero.

"And just how did you manage to get out of your cuffs?? Ah well it doesn't matter anyway! Come with us!"

Heero glances to me. He knows what is coming. As do I. I'm not afraid. They couldn't kill us if they tried.

"Duo."

"Heero?"

This hallway seemed endless.

"The war isn't over. Don't forget that." And then he whispered. "Ai Shiteru.."

I gasp. What is he expecting?

I whisper back. "Ai Shiteru, Heero."

We are led to a small enclosed room. In the middle of this room is a wooden table. Wood? What do they expect to do with a wooden table? They lead Heero over to it and strap him down to it. Then they take off his shoes. They lead me over to the table and made me sit in a chair next to it, then they tie my hands, body, legs, and feet to it. Then they gag me.

One of the soldiers pulls out a knife. He slashes your chest. You hardly move. This hardly phases me, I know you've taken more than this. Burns, cuts, you name it. You've even taken a self-destruct. They can't kill you now. They can never kill you.

"Where is the UESA ground base? If you do not tell us, you will be killed."

My eyes widen a little. Heero refuses to say anything. Then the officer motions to the other. And they bring out a hammer and nails. Now my eyes are wide as saucers and I struggle to get free. It amazes me that Heero isn't struggling.

It was totally unexpected. The man held a nail over the palm of Heero's right hand...then struck it with the hammer. I feel my throat closing, I hope I am screaming. I thrash, trying to rid myself of these bindings, but to no avail. I look to Heero. Only his eyes are closed. He shows no signs of pain whatsoever.

I know I am crying. I need to help him, he's so close to me, why can't I do anything!?!?!?!

Then they nail his other hand to the wooden table. I hear above all my screaming, Heero sighs. Then he turns his head and looks to me. His beautiful blue eyes show his pain.

:: But I know, as I hammered those nails into your beautiful hands Your eyes still try to search for mine, but I look away Now your eyes are the only thing that can save me I'm still so afraid of them piercing You're breaking into my prison,  
Just pretended for a while My soul is dying I won't look away::

"Still refuse to tell us?! You will die!!"

I whimper, cry, and throw the biggest fit as entirely possible, and manage somehow to get close enough to my Heero to rub my cheek against his forearm. I cannot look away from your eyes. They are telling me they love me.

They take me from him and hold me still. I strain, my back feels as if it could break, but it is only a small price to pay if I could stop them from hurting you again.

Suddenly, the guy brings his knife high into the air. Your eyes are smiling. All in one moment the soldier brings the knife down, your eyes close, and your blood splatters onto me.

I break my chair struggling to get to Heero, which leaves me on the floor. Then a soldier kicks me and tells me I'm next. That's too bad. I'm already dying.

He picks me up and I get to watch them push Heero off of the table as if he's a rag doll. They ungag me. I'm too busy crying to say anything, and I have the hiccups. I ask them to kill me. I beg. All they do is beat me to near-death and dump me in a cell.

:: I'll remember every word you said This time I won't look away::

I wish..I cry. I cannot live without you. I cannot. I remember you said you loved me. I shall be with you now. I will not be separated from you. I refuse to live without you. I refuse to live.

I reach behind me to my hair and comb through it as Heero had. I find the lock pick, a razor blade, and a wire. All of these things..give me a slow death. I slash my chest, my palms, and my throat. Please Heero, let me be with you.

:: And I remember every word you said Come back in time, come back And I remember I would soon be dead Now so pitiful, so pitiful::

I lay down and watch the blood pool. I smile as I know I am going to be with you soon. Oh Heero, I miss you so. I feel myself drifting off and I close my eyes. I can't breathe. It feels horrible to sufficate, but I'd do anything to be with you, Heero. I thought you were strong..but don't worry. I was prepared to take ultimate measures. It seems I had to.

Blackness consumes me. It's over. My last thought.."I love you, Heero." 


End file.
